


1000

by wolfsupremacist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Black Mirror AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsupremacist/pseuds/wolfsupremacist
Summary: The system is designed to pair participants with their ultimate chosen one.The system is successful in 99.8% of all observed cases.Failure to comply will result in banishment.





	1000

**Author's Note:**

> based on season 4, episode 4 of black mirror entitled "hang the dj"

“Coach.”

“Yes, Baekhyun.”

He exhales. Pulls the covers up under his armpits before breathing out his answer, quiet.

“Can I please see him again?" 

"The system is designed to pair you with your ultimate chosen other." 

"I know that," Baekhyun says. "I think he's it." 

"The system has not paired you with your ultimate chosen other yet," she says. "When your ultimate chosen other has been found, you will be notified of your pairing day." 

"Where is he?” he asks. 

“Please be more specific,” she says.

“You know who,” Baekhyun says through gritted teeth.

“I cannot provide that information to you,” she says.

“Why not?” he asks.

“Confidentiality and privacy are upheld throughout the system,” she says.

“I need to see him again,” Baekhyun says.

“The system is designed to pair you w-”

“With my ultimate chosen other,” Baekhyun finishes angrily. “Yeah, I fuckin’ got it.”

“Failure to comply may result in banishment,” she says.

“I know,” Baekhyun says. “I know.”

Would it be worth it, he wonders. Baekhyun can’t imagine his life without him. Can’t imagine loving anyone as much as he loves him.

He gets up. He looks out the window, up at the wall. It towers over everything.

Hesitates for a moment. Scrubs his fingers through his hair. Goes back to bed next to Kyungsoo. Pulls the covers up and over his head. 

 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

“Coach.”

The pod in his hand glows blue around the white rim.

“Yes, Baekhyun,” it answers.

“What should I wear?” he asks. “I’m--”

“Business casual dress is advised,” the pod responds.

“A sweater?” Baekhyun asks. “Dress pants?”

“That would be an appropriate outfit,” says the pleasant female voice.

He dries his hands on his pajama pants.

“I’m fucking nervous,” Baekhyun says.

He plays with his earlobe.

“There is no reason to be nervous,” Coach says. “The system is designed to pair you with your ultimate one.”

“What if I’m meeting him tonight? What if this one is the one, and I fuck it up?” Baekhyun says.

“Your ultimate one has not yet been selected,” Coach says. “There is no reason to be nervous.”

“Yeah, but--”

“The system absorbs information through numerous relationships, gaining insight as you, the participant, progress. The system then uses aforementioned data to select an ultimate compatible other,” Coach says. “The system finds a perfect match in 99.8% of all observed cases.”

“I know,” Baekhyun says. “I know. But can you tell me anything about him?”

“I cannot provide information on the other participants,” Coach replies. “Confidentiality and privacy are upheld throughout the system.”

“Fuck,” Baekhyun says.

The blue light dies from the pod. Baekhyun runs his finger over the slick screen.

“Coach?” Baekhyun says.

The blue light returns, pulsing for a moment.

“Yes, Baekhyun?”

“Am I going to be late if I shower?” Baekhyun asks.

The blue light runs in a circle around the edge of the pod.

“You have approximately fifteen minutes,” Coach says.

Baekhyun hurries into the bathroom, pressing the touch screen quickly and stepping into the water.

 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

“Just through here?”

“Proceed to the booth,” Coach replies.

“Okay,” Baekhyun says. “Which booth?”

A face flashes on the screen. He’s beautiful. A strong brow, but soft eyes.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun says.

He searches the room, and straight ahead, the man sits in a booth for two, leaning over his pod. The man looks up, and he immediately locks eyes with Baekhyun. A shoot of arousal runs through Baekhyun, head to toe.

The man smiles. Baekhyun smiles back.

He walks forward, and the man stands from the table, sticking out his hand.

“Sehun,” he offers.

“I’m Baekhyun,” Baekhyun replies.

“Good to meet you,” Sehun says, and his hand lingers in Baekhyun’s a little too long. “Do you wanna--”

He gestures to the booth.

“Right, yeah,” Baekhyun laughs. “I guess sitting would be good.”

Sehun smiles, showing his teeth. It’s a cute smile, Baekhyun thinks.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun says, ruffling his still damp hair, “if I made you wait.”

“No,” Sehun says. “I only just got here.”

“Ah,” Baekhyun says, “good. I was...I was really nervous.”

“Really?” Sehun asks.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says. “It’s, um. See, I don’t know if it’s okay to say this, like, I don’t know if it’s taboo to say it, but, fuck it right?”

“Yeah,” Sehun says. “Fuck it.”

“It’s my first time,” Baekhyun says.

Baekhyun holds up his pod.

“First time with the system?” Sehun asks.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says as he puts the pod away into his pocket. “You’re, uh, you’re my first.”

“Oh,” Sehun says, intrigued. He leans in, and Baekhyun’s breath catches when he says, “I’ll try to take care of you then.”

He’d have to be half dead not to feel the charge of attraction between them. He wants to lean in, he wants to kiss the smile off Sehun’s lips. He wants to lick along the seam of them. He wants to hear Sehun moan. Wants to hear Sehun say his name.

But he doesn’t know how this works. Not exactly.

“So, since you’re the expert--”

“I’d hardly call myself an expert,” Sehun laughs. “This is only my fourth relationship.”

“Three more times than me,” Baekhyun says.

“That’s true,” Sehun says, fussing with the napkin in front of him before spreading it in his lap.

Baekhyun looks over Sehun's shoulder. There's a guard at the door. There always is. 

Baekhyun looks at his waist. A gun. A taser. 

“So, since you’re the expert,” Baekhyun smiles, following suit, “why don’t you tell me how it normally goes?”

“Well,” Sehun says, “normally, we first get dinner.”

He takes out his pod, swipes and then taps it.

A waiter comes out, bearing two plates, setting them down before them both.

“I don’t get to order?” Baekhyun asks, put out.

“It’s not like I picked your food,” Sehun says.

“Choices are pre-established to ensure efficiency,” Sehun’s pod offers.

“Thanks, Coach,” Sehun says, and he shoves the pod back into his pocket.

“Well, if it’s for efficiency,” Baekhyun smirks. “By all means then.”

Sehun laughs, picks up his fork, starts to eat. Baekhyun decides to follow his lead.

Baekhyun pokes at his salmon. It tastes wonderful. Tart like lemon, earthy and herbal like rosemary.

He groans.

“Do you not like it?” Sehun asks.

“No, it’s...it’s really good,” Baekhyun says.

“Efficiency got you good, didn’t it?” Sehun smiles.

“I guess it did,” Baekhyun says.

They go quiet for a moment as they eat, but Baekhyun is insatiable. He needs to know.

“When do you normally check?” Baekhyun asks.

“The expiry?” Sehun asks.

“No, the weather,” Baekhyun says, rolling his eyes. “Yes, the expiry.”

Sehun laughs again, wipes at his mouth with his napkin.

“I don’t like checking,” Sehun says. “Makes it feel too...I don’t know, too structured. Too dead on arrival, if that makes sense.”

“Kind of a free spirit, aren’t you?” Baekhyun says.

“Is that a bad thing?” Sehun asks.

Baekhyun takes him in. He really is exceptionally pretty. If Baekhyun knew better, he’d say Sehun’s just his type, but he doesn’t know better. It’s his first time in the system.

“No,” Baekhyun says. “It’s not a bad thing. Not yet, anyway.”

“You wanna check now?” Sehun offers.

“Would you mind?” Baekhyun asks. “I’m curious.”

“To satisfy your curiosity, then,” Sehun says, and he takes his pod out again. “Come on, get yours.”

“Okay, okay,” Baekhyun says, setting down his fork.

He pulls his pod out of his pocket. Sweeps across to information. The blue light appears along the curve.

`Tap to reveal. Both parties must tap at the same time. `

“Ready?” Sehun asks.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, and Sehun smiles.

They tap.

A little orange circle appears around the outside.

`24 hours. `

“Ah,” Baekhyun says, his heart dropping. “That’s…”

“Yeah,” Sehun says, and he frowns. “Short.”

“Have all your other relationships been short?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yeah,” Sehun says.

“You must have been expecting this then, huh?” Baekhyun teases.

“I guess. Can’t say I wasn’t hoping for a little longer, though,” Sehun says.

The honesty catches Baekhyun off guard.

“Yeah?” he asks, and he leans in a bit. “You think I’m your ultimate one?”

“Could be,” Sehun says coyly, and he leans in too.

For a moment, Baekhyun thinks Sehun is about to kiss him.

Baekhyun sits back. Grabs his pod.

“Except how I can’t be,” Baekhyun says.

`23:58:46. 23:58:45. 23:58:44. `

The clock ticks down. Their time together is barely time at all.

“You never know,” Sehun says, and he shrugs his shoulders. Broad. “Maybe they’ll put us together again.”

“Do they do that?” Baekhyun asks.

“How should I know?” Sehun says. “Ask Coach.”

Baekhyun smiles.

“Coach,” he says.

“Yes, Baekhyun.”

“Can the system pair me with someone I’ve already been paired with?” he asks.

“The system selects from a pool of candidates,” the pod says pleasantly. “In order to glean the appropriate information, a wide selection must be made.”

“That’s vague,” Baekhyun says. “And unhelpful.”

“I’m sorry,” the pod says, but it doesn’t amend the statement at all.

“I guess we’ll just have to make good use of our twenty-four hours, then,” Sehun says, and underneath the table, he knocks his foot into Baekhyun’s. “Just in case.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, nudging his foot against Sehun’s in return. “Just in case.”

 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

The self-driver pulls up to a small cottage that looks identical to the hundreds they passed on the way up the winding road: it’s labeled 566.

“This is us,” Sehun says, and he steps out the side of the car.

Baekhyun follows, and when Sehun places his hand on the touch screen, he hears the door unlock.

“Come on,” Sehun says, and he offers his hand out for Baekhyun to hold.

Baekhyun takes it. Eagerly.

Sehun pulls him into the house. The fire is already lit. Must be automated to click on when someone accesses the printscan, he figures.

It gives the room a romantic, homey glow of light. The place is decorated to his tastes. Clean creams and crisp greys, with accents of dark blue and pale yellow. There’s a painting of a dandelion on the wall. Not a seed head, like in the fields. The gold flower of it.

The painting makes it look hazy. Like you’re looking at it through fogged glass.

Baekhyun walks over to it, leading Sehun there. He squints at it.

“You like that painting?” Sehun asks.

He lets go of Baekhyun’s hand in favor of winding an arm around Baekhyun’s waist. Sehun’s chest against Baekhyun’s back.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says. “I like it.”

“Good to know,” Sehun says.

“You committing my taste in art to memory?” Baekhyun asks, and he leans his head back against Sehun’s shoulder. “That seems a little much for just a day.”

“Maybe I want the system to know I take an interest in the preferences and predilections of my other,” Sehun says.

Baekhyun smiles up at him. It’s strange. Baekhyun feels like he knows him. Feels like he knows the inside of him. Down to the neural circuits. Down to the network. Down to the grey matter.

“What are you thinking about?” Sehun asks.

“Nothing,” Baekhyun lies.

Sehun smiles.

“Can I kiss you?” Sehun asks.

Baekhyun looks at Sehun’s lips. Licks his own.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says.

He barely breathes when Sehun closes the space between them, kissing him softly. It lasts only a second or two, and Baekhyun feels himself drifting forward, chasing him.

“Good?” Sehun asks.

“More,” Baekhyun says. He puts his hand on Sehun’s neck and drags him down.

The second kiss is better. Longer. More insistent. It’s still rather chaste, and Baekhyun doesn’t know himself in relationships yet, but he can feel himself finding out what he likes rather quickly. He likes Sehun. Wants more of him.

“You’re forward,” Sehun says against his mouth.

“Is that a bad thing?” Baekhyun asks.

Sehun pulls back.

Smiles, tilts his head.

“No,” Sehun says.

 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

  

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Sehun says. “It’s up to us. We can just...play checkers if you want. Or read. Or drink. There’s always good liquor.”

Baekhyun takes the pod out of his pants pocket. Swipes. Taps. Taps again.

“I consent. To everything,” he says.

He shows the face of his pod to Sehun, in case he wants to check.

Sehun doesn’t check, takes Baekhyun at his word. He takes his pod out too. Swipes. Taps. Taps again.

“Everything?” Sehun prompts.

Baekhyun pulls him to the bed.

 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

Baekhyun wonders if this is what it’s always like. If all relationships in the system are this fucking _toe-curlingly_ good.

“Harder,” Baekhyun says. “Harder.”

“Bossy,” Sehun says.

“If I’m the boss, then follow my directions,” Baekhyun says. “Harder.”

Sehun’s fingers tighten around Baekhyun’s hip bones. As he thrusts forward, he pulls Baekhyun back onto his cock.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun moans. “Just like that.”

“Like that?” Sehun says, picking up his pace.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun says again. “Just like that.”

 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

He traces his fingers through the beads of sweat on Sehun’s chest.

“Stop,” Sehun says, fidgeting under Baekhyun’s touch. “That’s gross.”

“What’s gross about it?” Baekhyun asks.

He dips his head down, licks at Sehun’s nipple.

“Ew,” Sehun says. “I’m all sweaty.”

“You swallowed my come,” Baekhyun says. “But sweat is gross?”

“Yes,” Sehun says.

“You’re weird,” Baekhyun says.

“You think?” Sehun says.

“A little,” Baekhyun says, and he circles Sehun’s nipple with the tip of his finger. “In a good way.”

Sehun takes Baekhyun’s jaw in his hand. He has big hands. Baekhyun likes that.

“Yeah?” Sehun says.

He steals a kiss from Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Yeah.”

Sehun holds Baekhyun tightly. Baekhyun thinks he might like this relationship thing.

“We should shower,” Sehun says after a while. “Get clean.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what the point is. If all goes according to his plan, they’re just going to get dirty again.

“There’s a bath,” Baekhyun offers.

“Bath sounds good,” Sehun says, kissing Baekhyun on the forehead. “Come on, I’ll wash your hair for you."

 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

“I’m not gonna break,” Sehun says. “You can do two.”

“I’m taking my time,” Baekhyun says.

He doesn’t even think about it until he says it. He’s taking time they don’t have.

He wonders idly what the clock would say if he reached over to check it. Twenty hours? Nineteen?

“Hey,” Sehun says.

He grabs Baekhyun by the jaw. Kisses him hard.

“Don’t think about that,” Sehun says.

He works his body down on the finger Baekhyun has slipped inside him. Moans brokenly. High, from the back of his throat.

“Please,” Sehun says.

Baekhyun leans down. He licks around the rim, around his finger. Draws another high moan from Sehun’s chest before he slips another finger inside.

 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

“Do you think a lot about what it’ll be like?” Baekhyun asks. “Outside?”

Sehun sighs, kisses Baekhyun’s chest as Baekhyun’s fingers play through his hair.

“Yeah,” Sehun says. “I do.”

“What do you think it’ll be like?” Baekhyun says.

“I think it’ll be nice,” Sehun says.

“Nice?” Baekhyun says.

“Yeah,” Sehun says. “That’s what I imagine it’ll be. That’s what I hope it’ll be, at least. Nice.”

“Not perfect?” Baekhyun asks.

“I don’t think I want it to be perfect,” Sehun says.

“I don’t think many other people feel that way,” Baekhyun says.

“I dunno,” Sehun says. “Don’t you think it would be boring? If everything was just...perfect?”

Baekhyun’s never thought about it like that before.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says. “I guess you’re right. If there’s not any disagreement, if there’s not any conflict it’s just...”

“Too easy,” Sehun says. “How do you grow if nothing ever challenges you?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says. “That makes sense.”

“And struggles always get easier,” Sehun says, “when you have someone in your corner.”

Sehun looks up at him.

“When you have someone to help,” Baekhyun says. “Someone to fall back on.”

Sehun stares at his mouth for a moment. Meets his eye again.

“Someone who understands you,” Sehun says. “Someone who loves you unconditionally.”

He lays his head back on Baekhyun’s chest.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says. “I guess you’re right. That would be nice.” 

 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

They fuck again. And again. And again. Until Baekhyun’s body aches.

“Jesus,” Sehun says. “If we do it again, I think my dick is gonna fall off.”

“I don’t think I have anything left in the tank,” Baekhyun says sleepily. “Sorry.”

“No, thank God,” Sehun says, and he yawns. “I mean, no offense.”

“None taken,” Baekhyun smiles.

It’s quiet. Calm.

“The system did good this time,” Sehun says.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says. “I think we’re…”

“Pretty compatible,” Sehun finishes.

“Exactly,” Baekhyun says.

Baekhyun curls up in the nook of Sehun’s body.

“Sleep?” Sehun says.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says.

When he hears Sehun snoring lightly at his side, he slips out of bed. Reaches onto the bedside table.

He taps the screen.

` 14:12:24. 14:12:23. 14:12:22. `

He sighs. Gets back into bed and cuddles into the warmth of Sehun’s body.

 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

He wakes when he feels Sehun at his back, kissing his neck. 

“Time is it?”

"A little past nine," Sehun whispers. 

Baekhyun does the math in his head. Under eight hours left. 

"Ah," Baekhyun says. "Shouldn't have slept so late." 

"You barely got seven hours," Sehun says. 

Baekhyun doesn't know how to say that he's nervous he's not making the most of their time together, so he stays quiet, says nothing at all. 

 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 `

 

 

Sehun smiles at him over coffee. 

"What do you wanna do this morning?" Sehun asks. 

"I don't know," Baekhyun says. "Fuck?" 

Sehun throws his head back and laughs. 

"Anything besides that?" Sehun asks. 

"Maybe we could take a walk?" Baekhyun suggests. 

Sehun smiles again, takes a sip from his mug. 

"Get your shoes," he says. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

They stare up at the wall as they walk past, hand in hand. 

"What do you think's out there?" Baekhyun asks. 

"I don't know," Sehun says. "Actually, I think it's nothing." 

"What do you mean, nothing?" Baekhyun says. "Like a wasteland?" 

"No," Sehun says. "I think we're in the matrix. So I think it's literally nothing. Or maybe something procedurally generated? Like a nuclear landscape, to scare us off." 

"You're such an idiot," Baekhyun says, and he squeezes Sehun's hand in his. 

"What do you think's out there, then?" Sehun says. "Since you're so smart." 

"I don't know," Baekhyun says. "Maybe just...wilderness." 

"Like a forest?" Sehun asks. 

"Yeah," Baekhyun says. "Wild animals and everything." 

"Sounds pretty," Sehun says. 

"Yeah," Baekhyun says, smiling. "It does." 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

  
``

They stand outside the little cottage, wrapped in the embrace of the other.

“Is it weird that I’m sad?” Baekhyun asks.

He feels the threads of attachment embedded in his skin. It’s silly. He barely knows Sehun. Of course, they talked nonstop, but it was only twenty-four short hours. How well can you really know a person in such a short amount of time? 

"Nah," Sehun says. "Not weird." 

"Have you...I mean, I don't want to pry, never mind," Baekhyun says, and he puts his face in Sehun's chest. 

"You can pry," Sehun says. 

Baekhyun looks up. Sees Sehun looking at him sweetly. 

"H-has it felt like this?" Baekhyun asks. "Every time?"  

Sehun breathes in. Looks up at the sky. 

"No," he says. "It hasn't." 

"Damn," Baekhyun says. "I...I wish we had a little longer." 

"Me too," Sehun says. "It would have been nice to find something about you I hated." 

Baekhyun can't bite back his smile. 

"Ah," Sehun says, and he runs his thumb along Baekhyun's bottom lip. "Pretty." 

They don't have much longer. Baekhyun can practically feel the numbers ticking away. 

"Kiss me?" he asks. 

Sehun smiles, presses his lips against Baekhyun's until the alarm goes off.

The beeping is insistent. 

"Ah," Sehun says. "Well." 

"Yeah," Baekhyun says, and he reaches up to touch his mouth. His lips feel like they've been stung. They buzz pleasantly. "Thanks for..making my first time a good time. You're going to be hard to beat." 

Sehun laughs. 

"You're telling me," Sehun says. "I hope you have a good life, Baekhyun." 

He kisses Baekhyun on the nose, and as he pulls away, his hands fall away from Baekhyun's too. 

"Yeah," Baekhyun says. "You too. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

His favorite spot is a grassy knoll. He stares up at the sky. 

He picks the dandelion. Blows on it, watches as the seeds fly off in the wind. 

"Coach," Baekhyun says. 

"Yes, Baekhyun," his pod responds. 

"I do this almost every day," Baekhyun says. 

The pod stays silent. 

"This field never fills up," Baekhyun says. "There's never anymore dandelions. Just these couple. Every single day." 

"Please be more specific in your inquiry," she says. 

His head is filled with Sehun. Memories of his body. His smile. 

"Is this real?" he asks. "Is any of this real?" 

The little blue light circles around the edge of the white pod. 

"Please be more specific in your inquiry," she repeats. 

He huffs. He throws the stem out into the field. 

Baekhyun lays back and closes his eyes against the sun. This would have been nice to do, Baekhyun thinks, if they had the time. Hold hands and lay on the hill. Watch the clouds. 

His pod chimes. 

"What?" Baekhyun says, and he looks at the display. "Already?" 

"The system interprets information from past relationships to establish new connections," she says. "With every relationship, the system gets closer to finding your ultimate chosen other." 

Baekhyun sighs. 

"Yeah, I got it." 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

 

Baekhyun is less nervous the second time around, he finds. 

He walks in and realizes he's beaten his date there. 

He waits.

He makes eye contact with a guard. The guard frowns. Baekhyun looks away. 

"Is he getting here soon?" Baekhyun asks after a while. 

"I cannot provide that information to you," Coach says. 

"Great," Baekhyun says, throwing his head back. 

A man with wild hair approaches his table after fifteen minutes of waiting. He has bright wide eyes and a perfect smile. Not boxy like Sehun's. 

"Hi," he says. "Sorry, I'm late." 

"It's okay," Baekhyun says. And then he scrambles to his feet to greet him. "Hi, sorry. I'm Baekhyun." 

"Chanyeol," he says, shaking Baekhyun's hand before they both sit. "You didn't get food yet?" 

"No," Baekhyun says. "I figured it would be rude." 

"You could have," Chanyeol says. "No worries." 

"Ah, it's okay," Baekhyun says. "Do you want to, or-" 

"I got it," Chanyeol says, and he pokes at his pod. 

The food appears within a minute. 

"Excellent," Chanyeol says. "You wanna check the expiry now?"

"Before we eat?" 

"Yeah," Chanyeol says. "It's my favorite part." 

_Favorite part?_

"Sorry, is that weird?" Chanyeol asks. "I guess it's kinda weird." 

"It's okay," Baekhyun says. "You're right, it is sort of exciting." 

"Right?" Chanyeol says. "It's like, you get it right out in the open. We know how much we have to tolerate each other." 

Baekhyun laughs. 

"Yeah, okay," Baekhyun says, and he pulls out his pod. "Ready?" 

"Ready," Chanyeol says. 

They tap. 

`One week.`

"One week," Chanyeol says happily. "Not too bad." 

"No," Baekhyun says, smiling back at him. "Not bad at all." 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

Baekhyun likes Chanyeol. They get along. 

Baekhyun likes Chanyeol. Thinks he's nice. Really funny. Fun to mess around with. 

Baekhyun likes Chanyeol, but he doesn't like Chanyeol the way he liked Sehun. 

Their week together passes quickly, like a summer shower. 

The stand outside of their little house, and they hug. 

"I had fun," Chanyeol says. 

"Me too," Baekhyun says. 

"Hope you find your ultimate soon," Chanyeol smiles. 

And he sticks his hand out for a fist-bump that Baekhyun indulges. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

Baekhyun goes back to the hill the day after his week with Chanyeol.

"Coach?" 

"Yes, Baekhyun?" 

"Am I gonna get paired again soon?" Baekhyun asks. 

He picks his dandelion. Blows on it. Watches as the seeds spread. The field remains clear. Just three little dandelions right where he always sits. 

"I cannot provide that information to you," she says. "The system is calibrating for your next match." 

"Okay," Baekhyun says. 

He just needs to be patient. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

"Really?" Baekhyun asks, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. "Really?" 

"I cannot confirm your match's identity until a formal introduction has been made," she responds. 

"We've been introduced before," Baekhyun says. "Remember?" 

He walks in, nearly runs to their booth. 

Sehun's eyes light up. 

"Hey," Sehun says. "Holy shit." 

"Yeah, holy shit," Baekhyun says. "I-" 

"Really didn't expect to see you again," Sehun says. 

"Yeah," Baekhyun says. "Me neither." 

"Especially not so soon," Sehun smiles. "Ah." 

He grabs Baekhyun's hand. Pulls him into a kiss. 

Baekhyun can feel the eyes of the other patrons on them. 

"You're so hot," Sehun says, licking Baekhyun's lips. "Sorry, sorry. Gotta get a hold of myself. " 

"No, it's-," Baekhyun says, breathing out unsteady. "It's good." 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

The self-driver has barely arrived at the cottage by the time that Baekhyun is shoving Sehun out of it, dragging him over towards the door. 

He slaps his hand against the scanner until he hears the click of the lock, and then he is hauling Sehun over the threshold, into the house, and slamming the door behind them. 

"You're eager, huh?" Sehun smirks. 

Baekhyun responds by pushing him up against the door and kissing him stupid. 

"You want your dick sucked or not?" Baekhyun asks. 

"Yes, please," Sehun smiles sunnily. 

"That's what I thought," Baekhyun says, and he falls to his knees, pulling Sehun's belt buckle like it offends him. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

He watches water sluice over the cuts of Sehun's abdomen. 

"Quit staring," Sehun says, covering his stomach with his arms. 

"Please," Baekhyun says. He rolls his eyes and turns his back to Sehun, delighted to find that he doesn't have to ask to get his hair washed. 

"How was your week?" Sehun asks as he works. "Meet anyone new?" 

"Yeah," Baekhyun says. "Spent the full week with a guy." 

"Yeah?" Sehun asks. "Did you like him?" 

"Yeah," Baekhyun says, and he shivers a little, the pads of Sehun's fingers working at his scalp. "He was nice." 

"Nice?" Sehun says, and Baekhyun can hear the smirk through it. "Not ultimate-material?"  

"No, I don't think so," Baekhyun says. "I think we made better friends than...I don't know, than whatever an ultimate is." 

"That makes sense," Sehun says. "Here." 

He spins Baekhyun, gently tilts his head back into the spray. Washes the soap from his hair. 

"What about me?" Sehun asks. 

Baekhyun looks up. 

"What about you?" Baekhyun asks. 

"Better friends?" Sehun asks. 

Baekhyun runs a hand back over his hair before stepping out of the water, capturing Sehun's lips with his. 

"No," Baekhyun says. "Not better friends." 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

"Please," Sehun says. "I need another couple minutes." 

Baekhyun doesn't give up. Kisses along Sehun's balls.

"Baekhyun," Sehun moans. 

"My name sounds best when you say it," Baekhyun says. 

"Shut up," Sehun says. "God, your fucking mouth." 

"What about it?" Baekhyun asks, licking the soft skin. 

"It's too good," Sehun says. "You're gonna ruin me." 

Baekhyun leaps up, licks into Sehun's mouth. 

"Good," Baekhyun says. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

"Don't move," Sehun says. "Sit still." 

"I'm not moving," Baekhyun says. 

"You're fidgeting," Sehun says. 

"I am not," Baekhyun says. 

Sehun rolls his eyes, continues to sketch. Baekhyun looks out the window, tries his best to look pretty. 

"You have nice feet," Sehun says. 

Baekhyun whips his head around. 

"I said sit still," Sehun chides. 

"You just said I have nice feet," Baekhyun says. "And you expect me not to engage with that?" 

"God, I'm never gonna finish this, am I?" Sehun says. 

"No," Baekhyun says. 

He gets up, crosses to the bed where Sehun lays. Grabs the notebook. 

The sketch is half-finished, but his face and torso and hands are there, wrapped around the amorphous form of his knees. It almost looks like a picture. But the lines of his hands are soft. Gentle. 

"This is fucking beautiful," Baekhyun says. "What the fuck." 

"You're a good model," Sehun says. "Well, you would be. If you could learn to stay still." 

Baekhyun tumbles into bed with Sehun, the notebook trapped between their bodies. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

The covers are pulled up over them, up to their necks. 

"Go to sleep," Sehun says. 

"Don't you wanna check?" Baekhyun asks. 

"No," Sehun says. "I don't." 

"I need to know," Baekhyun says. "Please?" 

Sehun turns onto his back. 

"Get me my pod," he says. 

Baekhyun pumps his fist and jumps out of bed. 

"God, you're annoying," Sehun laughs. 

Baekhyun tosses Sehun's pod to him. Swipes to info. 

"Okay?" Baekhyun asks. 

"Okay," Sehun says. 

`24 hours. `

And once they tap, it starts clicking down, the time falling off like dead skin. 

`15:47:56. 15:47:55. 15:47:54.  `

"Oh," Baekhyun says. 

"Shit," Sehun says. "I...I could have sworn that it was gonna be longer than that." 

"How long did you think it was gonna be?" Baekhyun asks. 

"I don't know," Sehun says. "A year. Maybe two." 

"You wanna spend a year with me?" Baekhyun asks. 

"Yeah," Sehun says. "I think we're good together. I-" 

"I like you," Baekhyun says. "Like, I like you." 

Sehun smiles sadly. 

"Yeah," Sehun says. "I like you too." 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

He pulls grass out of the earth in angry clumps. He deposits each handful into a pile. 

"This sucks," Baekhyun pouts. 

"It's not great," Sehun says.

Baekhyun keeps working on Grass Mountain. 

"I keep thinking, like, meeting you. I don't know. It feels like we've met before," Sehun says. "Like the most powerful deja vu you could imagine." 

Baekhyun turns away from Grass Mountain. Faces Sehun. 

"Same here," Baekhyun says. 

He touches Sehun's cheek, and Sehun turns to face him. 

"You're cool," Baekhyun says. 

"Yeah," Sehun smiles. "You're cool too." 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

He brings Sehun to his hill. 

"Well, it's not  _my_ hill," Baekhyun clarifies. "But I'm usually the only one out here." 

"So it is your hill," Sehun smiles. "Baekhyun Hill." 

"That has a nice ring to it," Baekhyun says. 

They walk over to the three dandelions. 

"Oh," Sehun says. "Like the painting." 

"You remembered," Baekhyun says. 

"It was only a week ago," Sehun says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Still," Baekhyun says. 

He's touched. 

They sit. 

"I pick this one," Baekhyun says. "Every single day." 

He reaches down. Pulls the dandelion from the ground. 

"I always blow on it," Baekhyun says. "And I make a wish. But...I want you to have this one." 

"You're giving me a wish?" Sehun says. "That's awfully sweet of you." 

"What can I say?" Baekhyun says. "I'm sweet as pie." 

"Hm," Sehun says. He holds the little seed head up and puffs his cheeks out for a moment before asking, "what should I wish for?" 

"I don't know," Baekhyun says. "Ask Coach." 

Sehun smirks. 

"Coach," he says. 

"Yes, Sehun?" 

"What should I wish for?" 

"I'm afraid I can't answer that," Coach says.

"What use are these things anyway?" Sehun says. 

"The system is utili-," the Coach says, before it's muffled as Sehun tucks the pod back into his pocket.

Sehun blows hard on the dandelion, and they watch as the little white seeds float off and settle on the ground. 

"They never grow," Baekhyun says. "Never." 

"Coming around to my matrix idea?" Sehun smiles. 

"A little," Baekhyun says. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

"Feels silly," Baekhyun says, watching the clock tick down. "To get upset about it." 

`6:07:08. 6:07:07. 6:07:06. 6:07:05. `

"Nothing sillier than just watching the time go by," Sehun says, grabbing him from behind.

"Have a suggestion then?" Baekhyun asks as Sehun pushes his hips into Baekhyun. 

"A few," Sehun says. "Get on the bed." 

Baekhyun falls forward onto the mattress. Hikes his knees up under him, face resting against the sheets. 

"Ah," Sehun says. "I know what you want." 

Baekhyun reaches back and spreads himself. 

"Then come give it to me," he orders. 

"Yes, Baekhyun," Sehun says. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

Baekhyun tangles his fingers with Sehun's. 

"I hope this isn't the last time." 

`00:00:35. 00:00:34. `

"I hope so too." 

`00:00:30. 00:00:29.`

"If we see each other again," Sehun says, smiling, "I hope I have some good stories for you."  

`00:00:24. 00:00:23.`

"I hope so too," Baekhyun says.  

`00:00:20. 00:00:19.`

"Another goodbye kiss?" Sehun asks. 

`00:00:16. 00:00:15. 00:00:14. `

"You better make it count." 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

Baekhyun swims. He takes walks. Eats. Reads. 

He goes to the hill every day. 

Why aren't there any more dandelions? 

One. Two. Three. He counts them. 

His pod chimes. 

He pulls it out of his pocket. Contemplates throwing it into the water. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

Minseok is exceptionally sweet, and he looks a lot younger than he actually is. 

Minseok is his. For a month. 

"Wow," Minseok says, frowning. "Kinda short, huh?" 

"Really?" Baekhyun says. 

"I'm kinda used to months," Minseok shrugs. "Oh well. We can still have some fun, right?" 

Baekhyun watches as he strips off his shirt. When he sees Minseok's abs, he agrees. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

"I really liked her," Minseok says, laying on the couch. "I don't know. I hope I see her again. I've never heard of that happening, though." 

"I saw someone twice," Baekhyun says. 

"Really?" Minseok says, eyes wide. "How long?" 

"Both short," Baekhyun says. 

"How short?" Minseok asks. "A month?" 

Baekhyun keeps his mouth shut. He thinks about Sehun for the rest of the week, and then all through the next. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

"You seem distracted tonight," Minseok says as he thrusts into Baekhyun. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun says, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

He moans when Minseok moves against his prostate more deliberately. The conversation ends there. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

"Do you ever think about what it's like?" Baekhyun asks. "Out there?" 

Minseok turns in bed to face him. 

"I try not to," Minseok says. "I try to live in the moment as much as I can." 

Baekhyun considers it. 

"What if you don't like the person you end up with?" Baekhyun asks. "What if this is all a load of bullshit?" 

"You ever heard the phrase 'I'll cross that bridge when I come to it?'" Minseok smiles. 

Baekhyun was always more partial to a different quote.  

_May the bridges I burn light the way._

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

Minseok clasps him on the shoulder as their timer counts down. 

"This was a nice little vacation," Minseok says. "You're a good guy." 

"Yeah, you too," Baekhyun says. 

Minseok hugs him, and Baekhyun hugs him back. 

"I hope you get to see her again," Baekhyun whispers. 

"I hope you get to see him again," Minseok whispers back. 

Baekhyun pulls back sharply. 

"What?" Baekhyun says. 

"You're not as inconspicuous as you think you are," Minseok laughs. "And you talk in your sleep." 

He pats Baekhyun on the back before he gets into his self-driver, leaving Baekhyun to get into his. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

Almost as soon as he's back at his apartment, the pod chimes.

"God," Baekhyun says. "Please." 

He turns it over in his hand. Sees Sehun's face. 

He doesn't shower, doesn't change.

"Coach." 

"Yes, Baekhyun?" 

"Same place?" Baekhyun asks, pressing the scanner to request a self-driver. 

"Proceed to the restaurant." 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

Sehun hasn't even sat down yet. Baekhyun takes him by the hand. 

"Not even wining and dining me this time?" he asks. 

Baekhyun tugs him over to the scanner. Requests another self-driver before wheeling around to plant a kiss on Sehun's lips. 

"Been a while," Sehun says as they wait. 

"Too long," Baekhyun says. 

The guard at the door frowns, hand moving to his waist. 

The driver pulls up, and Baekhyun pushes him into it before they're off to 566. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

"How many did you have?" Baekhyun asks. 

"Nine," Sehun says. 

"Nine?" Baekhyun asks. 

"Yeah," he says. "You?" 

Baekhyun feels ashamed to say just one, but he tells Sehun anyway.  

"God," Sehun says. "Why does this feel so much like a test?" 

"Maybe it is," Baekhyun says. "Maybe you were right. Maybe this is all just a simulation." 

"Do you think we're supposed to end up together?" 

"I don't know," Baekhyun says. "It's crazy, right? I mean, I barely know you but..." 

"But you feel like we've known each other forever," Sehun finishes. "I know." 

"Maybe we'll get longer this time," Baekhyun says. "Let's check." 

"I don't want to," Sehun says. 

"Please?" Baekhyun asks. "For me?" 

Sehun shuts his eyes. 

"Fine." 

He grabs his pod. Baekhyun grabs his own. They swipe. They look at each other. They tap. 

`24 hours. `

Baekhyun resists the urge to slam it against the table. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

They lay on the hill. Baekhyun blows his dandelion. Wishes for Sehun for another day, another week, another month. Another year. 

"What if we just...went?" Sehun asks. 

"Went where?" Baekhyun asks. 

Baekhyun looks at Sehun, follows his eye-line. The wall. 

"You wanna leave?" Baekhyun asks. "Why?" 

Sehun turns, catches Baekhyun's gaze. 

"I want more than a day with you," Sehun says. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

"Fuck me like you want to keep me forever," Sehun says. "Fuck me like you want the next guy to know I'm yours." 

Baekhyun moans. 

Baekhyun thrusts erratically. Frenetically.

"I think I love you," Sehun says hysterically. "I don't know what I'm saying. Holy shit. I don't know. But I think I love you." 

Baekhyun doesn't think. He knows. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

They stand outside. Their timers tick down. 

"Come with me," Sehun says. "I don't want to keep doing this. It's fucking killing me, Baekhyun." 

"I don't want to do it either," he says. "But what other choice do we have?" 

"There's only one choice," Sehun says, and he looks to the wall. "If you want to stay with me. If you want to give this thing a shot the way I want to, then come with me." 

Baekhyun doesn't say anything. 

"I can't keep doing this," Sehun says, and a tear falls from his eye. "I can't keep...bouncing from dick to dick. I can't. It's fucking killing me. I just keep thinking of when I'm gonna get the chance to see you next. And it's driving me crazy." 

"Let's wait," Baekhyun says. "Just give it one more chance." 

"Fuck one more chance," Sehun says, and he grips Baekhyun by the shoulder. Hard. "Listen to me. Listen to what I'm saying." 

"I  _am_ listening," Baekhyun says. 

"You're  _not_ ," Sehun says. "You're either not listening, or you don't care." 

"Stop," Baekhyun says. "This is crazy. We've only spent three days together." 

"Why does it keep putting us together?" Sehun asks. "Why is it taunting us?" 

"Coach says that i-" 

"I don't give a fuck what the fucking system tells you," Sehun says. "Think about it. Just stop and fucking think for one fucking second. Why do we keep meeting? Why do we feel like we've met before? Why don't the dandelions grow?" 

"I don't know," Baekhyun cries. "I don't  _know_! I don't know!" 

"It's a test," Sehun says. "It's a test, and we have to go if we want to pass." 

"How do you  _know_?" Baekhyun says. "How do you know for sure?" 

Sehun stares at his hands. 

"I don't know. But I want to try anyway," Sehun says. "Banishment is better than this." 

`00:00:02. 00:00:01. 00:00:00. `

Chimes. 

"I have to go," Baekhyun says. 

"Wait," Sehun says. "Just listen for one second." 

"I have to go," Baekhyun says. "I can't. We're supposed to trust the system." 

He gets in the self-driver. It drives away automatically. 

He hears Sehun cry. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

Baekhyun hopes for a day of rest, but by morning, his pod chimes. 

"Coach?" 

"Yes, Baekhyun?" 

"Is this worth it?" he asks, tears welling his eyes. 

"Please be more specific in your inquiry," she says. 

"I'm trying," Baekhyun says, and he shoves it into his pocket. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

Kyungsoo is straight-laced and no-nonsense. In a way, it's attractive. Maybe in another world, Baekhyun thinks, he would be into it. 

"Did you want to," Baekhyun hesitates, "check the...?" 

"I don't check the expiry," Kyungsoo says. 

"Really? Aren't you curious?" Baekhyun asks. 

"Maybe a little," Kyungsoo says. "But it's easier to let things run their course." 

"I still kinda wanna check," Baekhyun laughs. 

"You can't," Kyungsoo says. "Not without me." 

"Ah," Baekhyun says. "Guess you're right." 

Kyungsoo smiles. It's charming. He's charming. But he isn't Sehun. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

Days turn to weeks. 

Weeks turn to a month. 

A month turns to two. 

Baekhyun is close to pulling his hair out. 

They read in bed. They drink coffee. Baekhyun doesn't take him to the hill.

Kyungsoo fucks him into the mattress, and Baekhyun thinks about Sehun. Kyungsoo gets this far-away look in his eyes whenever Baekhyun talks about Sehun, but Baekhyun can't stop himself. It's like a sickness. 

He's ill. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

"Did you want to go swim?" Baekhyun asks. 

"I'm gonna stay," Kyungsoo says. "You go. Go have fun." 

"I don't wanna go by myself," Baekhyun says. "Please?" 

"I'm tired," Kyungsoo says. "Next time." 

"Please?" 

Kyungsoo smiles, and for a moment, Baekhyun thinks he's won. 

"You're too cute for your own good," Kyungsoo says. "Next time, though." 

Baekhyun cannonballs into the water on his own. Sits at the bottom of the pool until he needs to torpedo to the surface for air. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

He thinks about Sehun. Nearly every day. Nearly all day. It's nonstop. When is he going to get another chance? Did he fuck up his one shot? 

He can't help himself. He's insatiable. He needs to know. How much longer is he going to have to wait for his chance to make things right? 

Kyungsoo is still asleep in bed. It's early. Baekhyun creeps into the foyer. Holds the pod to his chest to shield the light. 

He taps his pod. Swipes to info. 

`Tap to reveal. Both parties must tap at the same time. `

He taps. Orange light.

`Six months. `

Baekhyun breathes out. He's already half-way through. He could make it another couple months. It wouldn't be so bad. Kyungsoo was a nice guy. And if he got to see Sehun again at the end of it, then it would all be worth it. 

Suddenly, the light goes blue again. 

`Recalibrating...`

"What?" Baekhyun says. "Stop." 

Orange light. 

`One year. `

"What the fuck?" Baekhyun whispers. "No." 

Blue light. 

`Recalibrating...`

"S-Stop," Baekhyun whispers. "Stop it. Coach, stop it." 

Orange light. 

`Two years. `

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Baekhyun whispers frantically. "Stop, please, fuck,  _stop._ " 

Blue light. 

`Recalibrating...`

Orange light. 

`Five years. `

Tears start to drip from Baekhyun's face onto the screen. 

"Please, stop," Baekhyun says. "Please, I'll do anything, just stop _. Please, fuck, stop._ " 

Blue light. 

`Recalibrating...`

A chime. Loud like a bell.

Baekhyun hears Kyungsoo stir in bed. He clutches the pod to his chest, tries to muffle the sound. 

"Baekhyun?" he calls. 

"Congratulations, Baekhyun," she says. "Your ultimate match has been identified. Your pairing day is tomorrow."

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo calls again. "Baekhyun, what's going on?"  

He shoves his feet into his boots as quickly as he can, and then, throwing the door open to greet the early morning sun, he runs. 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

He runs. He runs as far and as fast as he can go. 

"Where is he?" he shouts at the pod. 

Guards stare at him as he runs down the path to the cottages. They have tasers in their hands. And they chase him. 

"Where the fuck is he?" he screams. "Coach, where  _is_ he? Where the fuck is he?" 

"I'm afraid I can't answer that," she says. "Failure to comply will res-" 

He stops dead in his tracks.

"I don't  _give_ a fuck," Baekhyun screams. 

He throws the pod to the ground and crushes it with the heel of his boot. 

Baekhyun turns around. The guards have stopped. Frozen in time and space. 

Baekhyun walks up to one. Reaches out to touch his face. His hand goes right through him. 

He runs to the only place they know. 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

Sehun is lying there on the slope of the hill. 

"Sehun," Baekhyun calls, panting. "Sehun." 

He sits up quickly, stands up and hurries to grab Baekhyun. Steadies him by the shoulders.

"What the fuck, I thought you-" 

"I left him," Baekhyun says. "I didn't...I didn't want to be with him. I didn't want to be with anyone but you. I don't care if you're not my ultimate chosen one. I don't care if we decide to break up in a week. We deserve the chance. You still think we deserve the chance, right?" 

Sehun steps closer. Kisses him soundly. 

"You wanna go?" Sehun says. "Let's go." 

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

They run to the wall. It towers over them, just as imposing as it ever was. 

"You sure you wanna do this?" Sehun asks. 

"No matter what's over there," Baekhyun says. "I wanna go with you." 

Sehun kisses him again. 

"You first," Baekhyun prods. 

Sehun smirks. And he grabs the first rung of the ladder. 

As they climb the ladder, Baekhyun looks around.

The world...it just falls the fuck away from them. Shattered in polygons, falling to the ground that isn't even there. Pixels break and go black.

They climb. They climb. 

At the apex, they stand on top of the world, the world of nothing. Baekhyun wheels around. Nothing. Far as the eye can see. Nothing. 

"What did I say?" Sehun says smugly. 

Baekhyun turns to smack him and suddenly he sees tens, no,  _hundreds_ of copies of them. And they stare up at the ceiling. So, for a moment, they stare up at the ceiling too.  

A series of 1s and 0s streak across the black like lightning. Then, it ticks over into words. 

`Calibrating...`

He watches as their copies dissipate, disappear into bright green light that beams into the sky. 

Baekhyun holds Sehun's hand. The words fade into more 0s and 1s before they spell out something else:  

`1000 simulations complete. `

Sehun squeezes his hand, and before he can do anything else, his body burns green. And they fly. 

1s. 0s. Words. 

`998 rebellions logged. `

 

 

`01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101`

 

 

Baekhyun looks up from his phone. 

Looks across the room. 

The man is standing there, a beer bottle in hand. He looks up from his phone too. 

Baekhyun smiles at him. 

 _Sehun,_ his phone reads. _99.8% match._

Sehun smiles back at him.  

**Author's Note:**

> this is essentially unedited, so if it's Garbage Trash, blame it on that 
> 
> hope u enjoyed


End file.
